


of horror movies and you.

by 365247 (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crushing!k, help i don't know what to put here anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/365247
Summary: in which younghyun and dowoon decided to have movie nights on their own when they have the chance and it's younghyun's turn to pick the film.





	of horror movies and you.

It was known for a fact that Dowoon enjoys horror movies but the jump scares that comes along with it. Although Younghyun, on the other hand, has learnt the art of loving jump scares. And unfortunately for Dowoon, it's Younghyun's turn to pick the movie for the movie night.

"But hyung-" the younger starts on complaoning. "We watched horror movies last week, too. I picked horror last week, remember?!" The older can oly laugh. He's aware, yes, he loves how Dowoon snuggles closer to him every time they feel like there's something that's about to happen. But will he tell him that, the answer is no. Never in a million years. "Hey, Dowoon, no complaining can change my decision for tonight. You got the popcorn ready?"

Giving up, Dowoon lets himself sink in the couch with Jaehyung slithering besie him. A grin can be seen on his face when he plays the movie, throwing casual glances to Dowoon then.

It wasn't really a scary movie, no. Younghyun just really want to be able to wrap his arms around the scared Dowoon, he just wants to see how his face changes when he discovers things related to the plot. _He's in love with him, he just doesn't know it yet._

A creak of the door can be heard from the film, a surprised Dowoon screamed beside Younghyun. Cue a smiley Younghyun because the younger scooted closer to him.

"This is why I appreciate scary movies," Younghyun mumbled to himself, now wrapping his arms around Dowoon.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi it's my first time doing this and i totally have no idea what i'm doing *haha* it's so short i know but it's just part of my random drabbles that i write when i feel like i have the inspiration! hopefully it's worthy enough of your time or what djdjdh thank you for reading if you've reached this point. <3


End file.
